One Night Only
by realjena
Summary: This story began as "Bottoms Up" in my collection titled "A la carte". Join human Eric, vampire Sookie and her maker Godric as they explore pleasures of the flesh. Definitely for MATURE audiences ONLY. Contains Slash! Both chapters are being loaded at once. This story is COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

_**This was originally a stand-alone chapter with the same title in my sexy-drabble collection titled "A la carte". After some encouragement from Khara and my wonderful ladies, I thought I'd re-work this chapter just a tad and then give those gorgeous girls what they asked for. Hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **Unbetaed because I have no patience whatsoever. So all mistakes are mine!**_

 _ **Disclaimer – Don't own them, wish I did. CH & AB, plus HBO do.**_

 _ **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

The way her cool hand felt wrapped around my cock had my eyes rolling back instantly. Her skin was so smooth, and just being close to her had me rock hard and leaking for hours now. I was so on edge that I could feel my pulse in my teeth.

Her blunt teeth nipped and pulled at my neck, only pausing to suckle here and there, certainly leaving marks. But the two fucks I _might_ have given about hickies flew the coop the moment she twisted her wrist on the upstroke.

I grunted like a fool and grabbed her ass like a life preserver.

"Eric," she purred. "My maker would like to join us tonight."

"Is she hot?"

If she kept working my dick like that, I'd probably agree to fuck King Kong.

But it never hurt to ask…

" _He_ is very attractive."

"Yeah, I'll watch you with him. And I'm sure he and I can take you at the same time." Why not? I'd never done it, but the more the merrier.

As long as my Sookie was involved.

"No, dear boy. We'll all be having fun, _together_. Godric thinks you're simply edible."

"Uhhh…"

Now, I could give a shit less what other people did behind closed doors, but my gate had NEVER swung from that side of the fence.

"Your maker's gay?" How I was still forming sentences with the way she was gliding over my shaft was a mystery.

"Human conceptions of sexuality have very little bearing on how vampires find release. Pleasure is pleasure, no matter the source. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Sookie, I don't want to be insulting… but I don't swing that way."

Boobs. Pussy. Those things make Eric a happy man. Not cocks and balls.

Except my own, of course.

"You could refuse… but that would do little to further our time together. Not that I think he would, but if Godric commanded me to stop seeing you, I'd have no choice."

"He'd be that much of a prick?" What a douche.

"Normally, I'd say no. He's really a wonderful maker. But, you see, he's _very_ interested in you. And let's just say that we vampires normally get what we want."

"Pshh, no doubt. Sookie, I…"

Was I _actually_ considering this shit?

Her pussy had to be spelled.

No other explanation made sense.

"Shall we try? If nothing else, it would get him off my back about it."

There wasn't a shot in hell I'd be able to say yes aloud, so I simply nodded. I wasn't willing to give her up, but who the fuck knew how far I'd get before losing my shit?

Or vomiting.

Vomiting was a distinct possibility.

My stomach was already rolling, despite my raging hard-on.

Her eyes closed briefly, though her hand never stopped. Several minutes later I heard the front door open and close. I started to sweat immediately as my pulse doubled.

And not just because she'd begun working my cock at vamp speed.

My toes were curling against the carpet when I heard the bedroom door open.

"So what is the verdict, dear one?" a sultry male voice asked from entirely too close behind me.

"He's willing to 'try', master. He's never been with a man before."

"Sookie, please, stop calling me 'master' in social settings. Especially if I'm about to share your pet with you. It makes me feel dirty, which is a supremely difficult thing for someone my age," he chuckled.

"How old are you?" Blaming the shakiness in my voice on her considerable skills was perfectly reasonable in my humble opinion.

"Just over two thousand years; it's hard to pinpoint an exact date."

What. The. Fuck?

"You're kidding?"

"Not at all. However, I must ask – are we going to pretend that we aren't about to fuck? Or would you rather just get to it?"

I nearly choked on my tongue. "Two thousand years, and you never thought to learn the art of seduction?"

So. Not. Okay. Right now.

He walked around the front of me, pausing to kiss Sookie on the forehead before turning his eyes to me. He looked terribly young; I'd guess he wasn't yet out of his teens when he was made. His shirtless torso was covered in tattoos and he was remarkably fit for someone so young. Or old? Whatever.

"I actually know a great deal in regard to seduction," he said quietly as his arms reached toward me; my whole body tensed instantly. "Pleasures I doubt your frail human body could handle. I want you to do this freely, Eric. I will not force you, nor push you if you find you are simply unable. But you are so very beautiful, and I've longed to share you with my child for so long now. Will you consent?"

 _Fucked if I knew!_

"I'm not gay, I don't think I can put…" I couldn't even finish the fucking sentence.

Apparently putting more than a few words together intelligently was not a skillset I currently possessed. How the fuck was I going to "have fun together" if I couldn't even speak?

"Why don't we start slow then?"

If by slow he meant he'd leave, I was completely onboard with that plan! Somehow, I didn't think that was his gist though. Absently I noticed my hands were shaking and I was a bit chilled in spite of all the sweating I was doing. Passing out was a definite possibility.

Whether or not conking out would be a good thing, I wasn't sure.

"Eric?" Sookie's soft voice cut through some of my panic.

As I turned to her, she brought her lips to mine. Her fangs still hadn't run out, and her cool tongue was like heaven against my overheated lips. Her tiny fingers wrapped into the hair at the base of my neck as I began unbuttoning her shirt. My head might have been all sorts of fucked up at the moment, but somehow my body still knew what it wanted. I'd just ignore my racing thoughts as much as possible to get through this. Normally, I wasn't one for burying my head in the sand, but I was fine as fuck to pretend there wasn't a guy in the room macking after my dick.

Her hand had slowed considerably while I talked with her maker, but when she pulled it away I wanted to sob. I actually whined into her mouth until I felt my pants begin sliding down my hips. I lifted each foot when tapped and soon found myself bare from the waist down.

I teased her nipples through her silky bra as she began nibbling across my collar bone. The damn temptress had me so worked up, I'd probably come the moment she touched me again.

 _Thank fuck_ my rebound time was so good.

Perhaps exploding on impact would be a good thing? Maybe if her maker thought I was a minute man, he'd find some other dude to bang.

Her hand began working me again, though it wasn't her normal feel. Maybe she was just anxious because her maker was standing there watching like a creeper? Or maybe she worried we'd fall apart after today, since it was more than a little obvious I was _not_ totally sold on this plan. Whatever the issue, something was throwing her game off.

Not that what Sookie was doing was bad, mind you.

Far from it.

Just… different from her normal feel.

As I worked her bra off, she continued to taunt me. Pulling, twisting; fast, slow. I desperately wanted to take one of her delicious nipples into my mouth, but I couldn't keep my eyes focused enough to find my own ass – let alone her nipples.

 _FUCK!_

Sookie was normally an expert on making me beg, but this… this was unbefuckinglievable.

Not a fucking thing wrong with what she was doing. Truly.

Even if I didn't let her maker have his fun, if this was how she acted with him in the room, I'd designate a chair for the mother fucker!

Holy. _Shit_.

"So good, Sookie," I panted, earning a giggle in return.

She brought her lips back to mine, wanting to devour her. Her taste and smell, the way she was killing me slowly one twist at a time. I groaned aloud as she licked my tip, my knees nearly buckling in anticipation.

So soft, licking just perfectly.

Just the head was sliding past her lips, making my toes fold under my feet.

Inch. By. Fucking. Inch she sucked me like a vacuum into her perfect mouth, rolling her tongue at just the right moments.

"Sookie, you're gonna make me come," I rasped against her lips.

…

Huh?

Wait just a cotton-picking minute…

She nipped my lip and hummed, "Not me, honey."

I pulled away from her like I'd been stung and shot my eyes toward my crotch.

Sure enough, Godric's eyes found mine; his full lips wrapped soundly around my cock.

God help me, I groaned at the sight.

"Do you want him to stop, Eric?" she purred as she pulled my shirt over my head.

I was so fucking gone, I'd been making out with Sookie the whole time her _male_ maker was sucking my dick. I didn't even notice she was removing my shirt until I went blind for a moment.

"I… uh…"

 _NO!_

No, I didn't want him to stop. I wanted him to suddenly sprout tits and a pussy so I wouldn't feel so creeped-the-fuck out right now. But since that wasn't an option…

"He'll stop if you want him to, honey. I promise. But you really seem to be enjoying Godric's attention."

Enjoying?

I was seconds away from coming down a guy's throat!

Fuck enjoying… I was begging inside.

Her hands began smoothing over my stomach and chest as her fangs began grazing my shoulder. My eyes locked on hers, and I saw the fear in them.

Strange. I'd never seen Sookie afraid.

"Kiss me," I whispered.

I would have bawled like a baby if he'd stopped sucking me off, but I just couldn't admit to enjoying it aloud. Not yet, anyway. This was all just too new. Too… different. Her lips met mine, fangs and all, and I allowed myself to simply feel.

"I want to watch my maker pleasure you, Eric. You don't understand the connection between a maker and child; I can feel how excited sucking your dick is making him. And since I've fed from you, I can feel how close to coming you are. You've got me so fucking turned on, knowing how much you love the feel of your cock in his mouth," her growl resonated through my lips causing the most agonizing vibration. "Please?"

I licked one fang as I pulled my mouth away, knowing what it did to her, and turned my focus back to the man on his knees. His eyes were black fire as they met mine, and even _I_ could feel the lust rolling off him.

He felt SO. Fucking. GOOD!

"I can feel how surprised you are. It feels so good to you, his mouth around your dick," she purred as she nipped at my chest and shoulder. "Are you holding back, trying not to explode? It sure feels like you are."

 _Yes!_

I mumbled something unintelligent, but I was sure she understood. Sookie always seemed to get me. Even if I didn't always get myself. Who fucking knew I'd be enjoying fellacio from a man this much?

But I was. I truly was.

Her hand began teasing the top of my ass as the other tweaked and pulled at my nipples, one at a time.

"I'm think I'm insulted, honey. I almost think you like his mouth around that gorgeous cock better than mine," she pouted; I could hear it in her voice.

"No," I grunted. "Different. I _love_ what you do to me."

"Just wait until he swallows you down, massaging your cock with his throat. I've seen him make grown men weep," she cooed.

I was not going to think about the fact that they'd done this before.

Nope.

Not going…

My cock hit the back of his throat and I moaned so pitifully, I almost didn't recognize myself.

Sookie was amazing at head, truly. That lack of breathing thing really gave her an edge, but…

 _This man knew what I liked._

He knew just how to constrict his throat so it felt like I was fucking it. He knew to make his lips move at the base, so it felt like every part of me was in on the action. He knew instinctively to tug gently at the back of my balls, causing them to tighten almost instantly.

I swear to God, my fucking eyes welled.

Weep?!

 _I might fucking sob!_

"Do you want him to stop?" she asked, and I could hear the fucking smirk in her voice.

"No!" I shouted ridiculously loud. "Please don't. Don't stop," I whimpered as I placed my hands on his head.

Not that I truly thought I could keep him there if he wanted to go, but I'd die trying.

 _Fuck!_

His throaty chuckle with my dick still firmly rammed down it nearly made me blow. I groaned as my fingers knotted in his hair.

My hips began rocking without my permission, and God bless Godric, he let me fuck his throat as he continued driving me to the brink.

"So close, Sookie," I rasped.

"I know, honey. It's okay, we have you."

I could only grunt in response.

"Open your legs a little for us," she breathed against my lips.

As I did what I was told, Sookie placed the briefest of kisses to my parted lips before dropping down to kneel next to her maker.

"Sookie?" I gasped.

I wasn't sure I could continue to hold myself up. I was so fucking _close_.

But, _FUCK_ … I didn't want it to end.

"We won't let you fall, Eric. Relax."

Her eyes left mine and I watched her begin to nip the skin along the inside of my thigh.

Oh shit.

The last fucking time she fed from there, I blacked out.

 _I'm so fucked._

Her biting got more insistent and just to torture me, she began sucking forcefully enough that I knew I'd be sporting more hickies before long. I unwound one of my hands from Godric's hair and began stroking the top of my vampire's head.

I loved that woman beyond words.

Her fingers wound with mine, "I love you, too, Eric," she whispered.

What a fucked up way to exchange "I love yous" for the first time: my dick down her maker's throat as I struggled not to come, while she prepped my femoral artery for a snack.

My life had sure gotten interesting since getting involved with Sookie! I felt like I'd been dropped down the rabbit hole.

No matter how comical the situation was, I was about out of control. I could feel the coil in my stomach tightening along with my balls. My abs began to twitch as my spine tingled, my toes digging almost painfully into the carpet below them.

 _Seconds._

I maybe had seconds left.

Godric tugged just a little harder on my sac while pressing his thumb into that space just behind my balls, at the same instant Sookie's fangs sank into my skin.

I roared.

There was nothing else to call it.

I might have even damaged my vocal cords.

My ears rang as my vision exploded into white lights and flashes, and were it not for their hands on my ass and back, I would have fallen over helplessly.

Incomfuckingparable.

Never.

NEVER before had I come like that.

It was a damn good thing Godric didn't need to breath and couldn't choke to death. I would have drowned him with my cum. Spurt after spurt.

I didn't think it would ever stop.

And once it fucking did, I twitched like a fiend waiting for my next fix.

I could have given two fucks how ridiculous I probably looked though, because that was _unbelievable_!

He licked me clean, earning more twitches from my spent form as I panted like a dog in heat. Sookie was the first to reach me, her lips moving against mine before my brain truly registered their presence. Her kiss was hungry, desperate almost.

"Do you have any idea how fucking _hot_ that was for me?" she rasped before nipping my bottom lip hard enough to draw blood.

Her luscious tongue smoothed away the trace in the next second, making my spent cock tingle.

" _For YOU_?" I laughed.

What the fuck did she think it was for me?

I'd just gone deaf, dumb, and blind from coming, for Christ's sake.

She giggled and rested her head against my shoulder. In the next second I felt another pair of lips on my skin.

Godric kissed tenderly across my shoulder, his eyes almost pleading. Scared to death, I nodded slightly to him. The man had just sucked me within an inch of my life.

 _Surely a kiss wouldn't kill me…_

It was the least I could do, right?

His lips were soft, yet not as silky-supple as Sookie's; rougher, manlier, yet still remarkably pleasant. He used no tongue at first, our mouths simply familiarizing themselves with one another.

I almost felt dirty for enjoying everything with him; as far as society had come in the last decade, too many people were still radically bigoted about homosexuality.

But it didn't _feel_ dirty.

It felt wonderful. Right, almost. In a way I'd never imagined.

I didn't think I'd suddenly switch teams or anything, and I was certain I wasn't going to start trolling bars for men. But, with Godric it was just… different. It was far nicer than I expected. So much so, that I couldn't be mad at either of them for kind of forcing me into this situation. Once again, Sookie had known what I needed before I did.

Fucking amazing, that woman!

I licked his bottom lip, then the top, silently begging him to open his mouth to me. When he finally did I moaned deeply. His scent was astounding, in spite of the fact that I could smell my release on him.

And his taste… no words.

Even the release that still clung to his tongue couldn't detract from his flavor.

Sookie's hands roamed over my torso as one of _mine_ inexplicably began massaging Godric's. Not that I forgot about my vampire, mind you; my other hand wrapped around her, anchoring her to my side.

Whatever the fuck I was feeling for Godric, it was Sookie that I _loved_. More than the breath I was currently huffing into her maker's mouth.

I wouldn't let her question that.

Sookie wriggled against me, trying to get free and I panicked. I tore my mouth from Godric's and pleaded, "Don't leave."

"Shhh, my beautiful man, I'm just removing my clothes. There's only so much fun we can have with two of us still dressed," she smiled coyly at me, raising her eyebrow like I was a moron.

"Oh."

Well?

What was I supposed to say?

My brain was still all fuzzy from erupting like a geyser. Complex thought had long since gone the way of the Dodo in my world.

Godric's hand pulled my mouth back to his and this time, I swallowed _his_ groan. Sookie left my side, earning a whimper from me until I realized she was simply helping her maker shed his linen pants.

Sookie took my hand and began pulling me toward the bed. She sat, scooting herself back to rest her head on the pillows and drew me with her.

"Show my maker how good you are at worshiping my pussy, Eric. Let him see how you make me quiver like a human and beg like a whore."

Fuck. Yes!

I stopped briefly to taste her rosy buds, the one's I'd been dying to feel between my teeth for longer than seemed possible. When her hands began pushing my head to where she wanted it, I figured it was time to move on.

A part of me felt bad that I'd abandoned Godric so quickly, but what my vampire wanted, my vampire got. Nothing tasted like my Sookie, and though we'd only exchanged blood once, I doubted anything would ever taste better than her eternally tight pussy. I licked, bit, teased, and fingered her until she was growling threats if I didn't finish her off.

I jumped slightly when I felt his hands begin caressing my back; I'd almost forgotten about Godric in my Sookie-induced haze. His hands smoothed up and down my skin, and soon his mouth followed their tracks. I was tense, scared, but more than a little turned on as he began licking closer and closer to my ass.

My movements on Sookie had slowed the closer Godric got to the only remaining virgin part of me and when his tongue ran between my cheeks, I yelped like a timid puppy. His laughter vibrated through my ass, causing a small moan to escape without my permission. Sookie wriggled against me trying to force my attention, but when his tongue began tracing my puckered hole, I was lost.

Oh, I was still working on her, but nowhere near the way I _should_ have been.

I should have been ashamed, horrified, disgusted even, to enjoy his tongue on my ass. But… _holy fuck_! It was amazing!

Soft, cool, exciting, and such a no-no that it made my dick twitch.

But when I felt his finger begin to work its way into me, my body shot forward like a rocket and if Sookie were human, I'd have crushed her.

"I can't. I'm not… I just…" I was so shocked I couldn't even think! Having him suck my dick had been one thing, but I was nowhere near ready for anything penetrating my ass!

"It's okay, Eric," Godric soothed. "Obviously you're a top, not a bottom. I told you, I won't push you for more than you can handle."

"I… I…"

"Eric, honey," she whispered from above me. "It's okay. Don't panic. It's just the three of us; no one will know what happens here tonight. Just relax and do what feels good. If you don't like anything, we won't do it. Simple."

"Okay," I whined.

Yes, _whined_.

I was so fucking confused. Again.

"Why don't you let me finish Sookie off? Perhaps she can occupy you while I make her scream?" he offered with a knowing smirk.

I crawled up and to the side of Sookie, kneeling near her head. She instantly began fondling my balls; kneading, caressing, pulling. I watched as he began eating her pussy at a pace I couldn't hope to match. His fingers and tongue working in tandem at vampiric speed, making her growl and mewl.

Her hand moved over my shaft, working me to perfection through her multiple releases. She came, and came, and came some more. I wanted to be jealous, but I simply wasn't working with the same advantages Godric was.

 _For now._

If being a vamp made her come _like_ _that_ , she and I needed to have a little chat soon. Though in truth, it was something I'd been thinking about for a while now. I loved Sookie more than I'd ever dreamed possible, one lifetime wouldn't be long enough with her.

Hell, a thousand years probably wouldn't be enough!

"I want to watch you fuck him, Eric. I want you to pleasure my maker the way you do me. Your long, impossibly thick, cock always feels so fucking good balls-deep inside me; I want him to feel how incredible you are," she begged, her fangs long and glinting in the dim light.

"Sookie…" I breathed. I didn't know what the fuck to do.

"You like fucking me up the ass, how is this _really_ any different?"

"I…"

Yeah… I totally had nothing. Because it honestly wasn't any different. An ass is an ass. It was only society's life-long programming that told me it was wrong.

"Please, honey. For me," she pleaded as yet another orgasm began.

FUCK!

I didn't bother saying anything as I got behind Godric. I didn't want to seem ungrateful for what he'd done for me earlier, but… what the hell?

Was I really about to fuck another dude up the ass?

 _Apparently so._

The sad part was, my dick didn't deflate in the least as I drew closer to his ass. Again, my body knew what it wanted. It was my mind that needed to catch up.

Sookie tossed me the lube we kept in her drawer for nights that I did this to _her_ , and without thinking too much I began applying it liberally to my cock. It wasn't that I could actually hurt either of them if I went in dry, but it was far from ideal for _my_ poor dick if I did. I'd found that shit out the hard way!

Live and learn. And use plenty of lube!

Godric moved forward just as I reached him, and for a moment I thought he'd changed his mind. As he slid his cock into my vampire, I realized how wrong I'd been.

"Please," they said in unison.

"I'm so ready to feel you inside me, Eric," Godric breathed. "I've wanted you in every way imaginable since the first moment I saw you." As he spoke, he buried himself within her until their hips met, both of them grunting at the sensation.

"Just… give me a minute, okay?" I asked quietly.

No more words were spoken as they began enjoying one another, and thankfully neither seemed annoyed that I needed a moment to get over years of societal programming. The sounds she made were quite similar to when it was my dick balls-deep inside her, if not slightly toned down.

Talk about an ego boost.

Regardless, it was so amazing to watch them together. Centuries of practice apparently made perfect. They each knew just what to do to drive the other wild. She was certainly enjoying herself, but it seemed the connection was different than what she and I shared. Sure, there was certainly love and passion there between them, but it was less… emotional? Primal, maybe? Than when we were together.

Either way, I was aching with the need for release.

I moved forward slightly, my hands beginning to knead Godric's ass as he drove himself into my woman. His backside was muscular, an interesting combination of soft and hard, and surprisingly pleasing. It was much firmer than Sookie's, though hers was just the perfect amount of flesh to drive me crazy.

As I drew closer they paused, waiting to see what I'd do. "Lift her a little, maybe onto your legs?"

I'd been with two women at once, but I'd never had another man as a player in my sex games. I didn't know how to position everyone for maximum pleasure. I was starting to feel inferior very quickly.

He did as I requested, but then leaned forward explaining that he didn't think the angle would be right considering my size. He was also kind enough to point out that if I were vampire, I'd be able to be on bottom while she rode his cock on top of me.

Another reason to turn, perhaps?

Depending on how tonight went, of course. Either way, his gentle tone eased some of my frayed nerves.

Anyway, they positioned themselves so that I could align my weeping cock with his hole. Nervous still, but oddly excited, I grabbed my dick and pressed against him.

So far, it wasn't unlike any other time I'd done anal. The same amount of resistance until you pushed past that ring of muscle, the same ultra-tight feeling that made my eyes roll…

The only thing that was truly different was that as we began moving, his muscles clenched around me as he worked to drive himself into Sookie in time with my thrusts.

 _And what a fucking feeling it was._

Clenching.

Throbbing.

Milking me.

Making me grunt with every thrust.

Any awkwardness I'd felt melted away with each push forward. Every time I pulled back, my dick was tortured in the most delicious of ways.

In.

Out.

Clench.

Release.

If he'd been human, he'd be wearing my fingerprints on his hips for weeks, I gripped him so hard. It was a monumental effort to keep from coming before we were all ready. However, I couldn't stop the noises coming from me, and thankfully each one only seemed to inflame their desire.

Harder.

Faster.

So. Fucking. Close.

"I'm not sure how much longer I can hold out," Godric rasped, sounding as if he was forcing the words out with a locked jaw.

"So good!" I panted. "I'm really fucking close," I groaned as I caught myself just before coming. I instantly started doing long division in my head. When that didn't work, I pictured that horrible woman from town, Mrs. Fortenberry, in nothing but a thong and a smile.

That backed me down in a hurry!

Sookie's orgasm must've snuck up on her, because she screamed and tensed so much even _I_ felt her come. Her release triggered Godric's, and I could feel each spurt of his cock as it shot into her as he clenched around my dick.

There was no holding back.

I bucked forward and bellowed as I shot stream after stream of my seed deep into his oh-so-tight ass. Deaf, dumb, and more than blind all over again, I fell over on top of them and prayed I wouldn't have a heart attack at my age.

When my senses finally returned, I pulled out and rolled to the side inelegantly. Well… I mostly flopped like a dying fish onto my back and panted obscenely loud. Not my sexiest moment, to be sure, but it couldn't be helped. One vampire was occasionally hard to keep up with – two was damn near impossible.

"You alright, honey?" Sookie asked quietly as she curled her body around mine, laying her head over my racing heart.

"Nope. You fuckers killed me. Dead now. Night," I moaned.

She laughed sweetly, "Do you want my blood?"

"Always," I smiled brightly. Her blood tasted like nothing else on earth. It was indescribable.

"My poor, sweet boy. How are we going to continue if you're dead? I'd hate to have to wait three whole nights to finish this," she whined.

"Shut up and tap a vein, you insatiable little slut," I snorted as I processed what she'd said. Did that mean she'd be willing to turn me? Or was that her way of saying no thanks?

As her bleeding wrist met my mouth, I heard Godric mutter, "I can't believe you allow a pet to speak to you in such a fashion. Eric, you should not only be ashamed of yourself, you should seriously take care in how you speak to a being with ten-times your strength. Especially in the presence of her maker," he concluded with a growl.

He didn't necessarily seem overly mad, just horribly confused and definitely offended for Sookie. I wasn't sure why, this is how Sookie and I always were with one another. She said my obstinate attitude was part of my "charm". Though, in thinking about it, I could see how offensive my words had been.

"He's not a pet, Godric. Eric is _MINE_ ," she growled.

It was no small turn on when she got all growly-possessive of me, by the way.

"We frequently tease one another by throwing out pet names or harmless insults. And while I greatly respect you, I don't need your permission or guidance in this matter," Sookie continued with more than a hint of finality in her voice.

Apparently, she was done discussing the matter.

I wasn't though.

Pulling away from her wrist, I said, "Godric is right, Sookie. My words were offensive. I'm sorry," I said honestly as I looked into her eyes.

"It's fine, my love. Truly. You never disrespect me in front of others, and the fact that you feel comfortable enough to tease in front of my maker actually pleases me greatly," she replied while running her fingers through my hair.

"If you're comfortable with it, my child, I will be too," Godric conceded.

Her blood was rapidly working its magic, and within moments I was as refreshed as I would have been after a great night's sleep. Ah, the advantages of having an immortal girlfriend…

"So how much of an asshole did you make me out to be in order for him to agree?" Godric changed the subject from somewhere on the bed, the smile evident in his voice.

"Eh, I _alluded_ to the fact that if he didn't give in you _might_ force us to 'break up'. It's not like I said you'd end one of us," she scoffed like she hadn't been a big, fat liar.

"You devious bitch! Such a little fibber," I scolded as I tongued the now closing holes in her wrist.

"What? Me? Pssh… I simply knew you'd be too constipated over societal norms to do something you'd love. And guess what, you _did_ love it," she added as she pinched my nipple.

 _Hard_.

"Ow! We can't have more fun if you break me, either," I whined. That shit hurt!

Purple-nurple a la vampire… _oh goodie._

"Are you mad that I conned you into fucking a man?" she asked quietly, sounding genuinely concerned.

"I probably should be, and it's totally not cool for you to back me into a corner ever again, just so you know… but no. I'm not mad at you, Sookie. I'm not going to start dreaming about men or anything, but this was fucking amazing. And, if you hadn't of threatened a break-up, I never would have done it. So you're off the hook, you crazy woman."

"Good, because I love you too much to lose you," she sighed as she kissed my chest as my stomach rumbled slightly.

"Perhaps we should feed your human, my dear, if we plan to continue. Your blood aside, he still needs actual sustenance to withstand the two of us for more than one round," Godric offered as he licked my cock, causing it to stir rapidly.

God help me.

These two would be the death of me…

 _ **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

 _ **Love and hugs to all – thanks for taking this journey with me!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here we are! This is the last chapter of this story. I need to get back to my WIP stories, so I can't focus on this one. You all have waited LONG ENOUGH for updates on my other stuff.**_

 _ **I will let you all in a little secret though… I do have a G/E/S story kicking around in my brain that's begging to be put to paper – but it will just have to wait until I finish at least one of my WIP stuff.**_

 _ **Unbetaed because I have no patience whatsoever. So all mistakes are mine!**_

 _ **Disclaimer – Don't own them, wish I did. CH & AB, plus HBO do.**_

 _ **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

I must have dozed off for a bit, as next thing I knew the aroma of pizza and beer overloading my senses. Opening my eyes, I noticed Sookie was gone and Godric was staring the pizza box as if it was going to give him syphilis.

"Not a fan of pizza?" I snorted, my voice raspy from just waking up.

"It is quite foul smelling, to be frank. There were no such foods in existence when I was human," Godric responded while still glaring at the offending food.

"I don't doubt there weren't," I chuckled as I sat up and stretched deeply. "Where's Sookie?" I asked as I reached for a slice.

Godric opened a beer for me before informing me that my female was showering. We talked comfortably for several minutes as I ate. We spoke mostly about what his human world had been like all those years ago. The man was utterly fascinating! I couldn't imagine being around for over two thousand years. I wondered how he'd managed to stay sane all this time. Surprisingly, I found the courage to ask. Many vampires I'd met were quite unwilling to talk about their human lives.

I was very glad Godric wasn't like the others!

"I'm not entirely sure I did remain sane through the millennia. For a time, quite recently actually, I was contemplating meeting the sun." His voice was pensive, though his demeanor said he was unaffected by the discussion.

I'd been around vampires long enough now to realize this was their "public face", the one they maintained around others when they wished to hide their emotions.

"I'm certainly glad you didn't!" I responded quickly. "May I ask what changed your mind?"

He seemed to chew on the question for a moment before responding, "Your relationship with my child, honestly."

"Really?" I asked, genuinely shocked. "Why?"

"Sookie is significantly younger than me, in vampire terms anyway, but she's always had a great zest for life. That has only increased since meeting you, Eric. While she's never regretted being made vampire, and she's always been happy, there was something missing from her. Something neither of us realized was lacking until she met you. Her love of life has tripled since your relationship began. It's been wonderful to witness. It's made me question whether or not I'll ever find that. And that is something worth being around for," he smiled at me then, almost shyly.

 _I blame everything that happened next on that look._

Without thinking, my hand lifted on its own and cupped the side of his face. "I'm very glad you decided to live, Godric," I whispered as my thumb caressed his bottom lip.

He spoke no words at first, but his eyes shone with an emotion I couldn't name. His hand came up to cover mine, squeezing it gently to show his gratitude. "And I am very glad you gave your body to me tonight, even if it began under false pretenses. I'm sorry you were deceived, Eric. I hope you will not come to hate either of us for that."

"Never," I mouthed, my eyes fixated on his lips. Those same beautiful lips that had been wrapped around my cock earlier, the memory making me shiver.

I wanted to feel them there again. Now.

I took my hands and eyes off Godric only long enough to remove the pizza box from the bed. I closed it tightly and all but flung it to the floor. As my eyes found his again, I scooted closer to him slowly as to give him time to object. When he offered no protests, I brought my hand to his face again.

"I'd like to kiss you now," I boldly stated, even though my insides fluttered like hummingbird wings.

"Please," he groaned, nuzzling into my palm.

I leaned forward at his plea, wondering where this overwhelming need to touch him was coming from. I'd never thought I'd find a man so sexually stimulating, but I was suddenly aching to touch Godric; the feeling a close second only to my desire to feel his hands on me again. And his mouth. And…

No. If I started thinking about being buried in his tight ass again, I might not last through the kiss we were about to share.

My lips finally met his after what seemed like an eternity, and I was once again shocked at how soft they were. The kiss began very slowly. No tongue, just tentative making out as if we were two teens sharing our first ever kiss. My palm stayed against his cheek, his hand once again covering mine, as my thumb stroked the underside of his jaw and chin.

When I'd scooted closer to him moments ago, one of my legs had bent up in front of him while the other rested on the floor. I felt his other hand begin running lightly up and down my bent leg, starting at the ankle and ending roughly mid-thigh. I could feel my skin breaking out in gooseflesh in the wake of his fingers, the gentle trailing of those digits going straight to my cock. I moaned quietly into his mouth before licking his bottom lip tentatively, hoping he'd soon massage my tongue with his.

I sighed blissfully as he took the hint, his cool tongue now dancing with mine. There was no battle for dominance as our kiss became passion-ridden, my hand slipping behind his head to the base of his neck as I held him as close to me as our positions allowed. I hoped the taste of pizza and beer on my tongue wouldn't turn Godric off, but if the sounds he was making were any indication, I needn't worry.

Earlier I'd found it a bit off-putting that we'd both been naked as we chatted and I ate, but now I was supremely grateful for the lack of clothing. Wanting to be closer, I reached forward and brought one arm around Godric's waist before pulling him with me as I laid back. Though he was infinitely stronger than me, he allowed me to bring him forward so that his body was draped over mine.

Our kiss didn't break as we moved, for which I was thankful. I could feel his hardened cock pressing into my stomach, his hips rocking just slightly to provide friction – making me wonder what it would feel like to have his dick rubbing against mine. I was practically vibrating with the need to find out. Though our height difference made it difficult, somehow Godric knew what I wanted and found a way to make it happen.

His lips left me as his body slid slowly down mine. I actually whimpered at the loss of his kiss, but as soon as his cock brushed against mine for the first time I stopped feeling cheated. For several moments I watched in awe as our dicks ground together, his eyes firmly locked on them as well. It was such a foreign feeling, but one I was rapidly becoming addicted to. Godric suddenly made a sound of frustration, this growly-grunting noise, before rising to his knees and straddling me.

"Sit up for me, Eric," he asked as he held out a hand for me. "It's impossible to kiss you in that position and I find I cannot live without your lips on mine for a moment longer."

 _Talk about an ego boost!_

I instantly sat up and the moment I was close enough, his lips descended on mine. The kiss was wild, no shyness at all this time. Only seconds after our lips met, I felt his hand brushing against my cock. I groaned loudly as I felt him press our erections together. Breaking the kiss to look down briefly, I saw our hard-ons being held together by both of his hands. They were much smaller and more delicate than mine, but they had no trouble at all keeping us mashed together. I couldn't tear my eyes away as he began rocking his hips forward so that our flesh slid together. Not only did it feel amazing, but it was quite possibly one of the most erotic things I'd ever seen.

"Well, well, well… what do we have here?" Sookie's voice wafted into the room from out of nowhere. "I go to clean up and you two start without me."

I could hear the pout in her voice and tore my eyes from our dicks to chance a look at her face, terrified I'd upset my beautiful vampire. Her teasing smile calmed my nerves instantly. She was naked, but dry except for the fine sheen I could barely see coating her inner thighs. She'd never looked more beautiful than she did in this moment. One hand was pinching and pulling at her nipples as the other rubbed lazy circles around her clit, her eyes locked on mine.

"I couldn't resist him, my love. I'm sorry?" I apologized for excluding her, even though she didn't seem angry in the least. The fact that the apology came out as a question was unintentional, though accurate because I didn't regret my time with Godric in the least.

"Don't be sorry, Eric. I'm thrilled beyond measure that you two are enjoying one another so much. I'd like to join you though, if neither of you mind. Even if it's only to watch."

"Please do," Godric and I responded in unison on breathy moans. He'd never stopped flexing his hips, our cocks continuously rubbing against one another in his grasp.

The leaking pre-cum from us both was doing wonders to ease the friction. We slid together effortlessly, the slight wetness enough to make my eyes roll back a little on every thrust. My eyes darted between our cocks and my woman, not wanting to miss the sight of either but desperate to watch them both. Sookie slowly made her way toward the bed, her eyes also going between mine and my joining with Godric. From the almost feral look on her face, I guessed she really liked what we were doing.

At the last moment, Sookie veered off and went to grab the wing-back chair from the corner of the room. She effortlessly lifted it and brought it next to the bed. She smiled as she sat herself down, both her legs bending up and coming to rest over the arms of the chair. The height of the chair was perfect for us to get an up close and unobstructed view of her glistening pussy. One of her hands found her breasts again as the other traveled lower. The fingers on her breast traced the outside swell before running teasing circles on her tightening peaks. She was indescribably sexy at the moment. Godric and I both watched with rapt attention as Sookie spread her lower lips, her finger dipping inside just a little as she gathered moisture and began coating her swollen clit with her honey.

"Isn't she perfect?" I sighed aloud.

"That she is. It's why I chose her to be my child," he responded as his hips pumped a little faster.

I could feel myself leaking freely now, though I was nowhere near ready to come. I was turned on as fuck, but thankfully holding steady. Sookie's breathy voice brought my attention back to her.

"I want to see Godric pleasure you, Eric. Will you put your trust in him and allow my maker to bring you to heights you've never imagined?" she asked, her eyes pleading, though her tone was aloof.

"I won't do anything you're not comfortable with, Eric, but I would hope you'd open yourself up to new sensations. I promise you, if you'll let me, I can show you sexual pleasures beyond your wildest dreams," Godric chimed in before I could respond to Sookie.

I looked between my lovers for a moment while I sorted out the feelings coursing through me. Everything I'd done with Godric to this point had been amazing. And it had been _me_ that initiated this round with him, which didn't feel remotely wrong or awkward to me. It still didn't.

It felt right.

I was surprised to admit this, even to only myself, but it was true. Nothing about this night felt wrong. So maybe humans really had it all wrong. Maybe love and sex weren't about gender, but personal connection. Maybe, just fucking maybe, I didn't have to worry about what other people thought. Perhaps I could just worry about making myself and my woman happy?

I could really get on board with that idea.

"Eric, honey, where'd you go?" Sookie asked, dragging me from my inner thoughts.

"Sorry, I was thinking." I turned to look Godric in the eyes. Whatever he saw there was enough to make him stop all movements against me. "I trust you, Godric. If you'll promise to stop if I don't like something, then I'm willing to place myself in your hands," I said sincerely.

"That pleases me more than I can say, Eric. It's also a good decision, since you're already in my capable hands," he sassed with a wink, punctuating his point by tightening his grip on our cocks slightly.

He leaned in to kiss me, his hips moving slowly now. I was terribly hard and still leaking profusely and the feel of his lips on mine again only ratcheted up my desire. I opened my eyes and glanced sideways at Sookie, pleased to find she'd begun playing with herself again. The look of sheer, unbridled passion on her face as she watched us made me moan loudly into Godric's mouth.

"Lay back, Eric," Godric asked quietly as he pulled his lips from mine.

His hips stopped moving as his hands began to work our cocks together in a different rhythm. I couldn't help but watch with my mouth slightly agape, as our shafts rubbed against each other. The feeling was outrageous, especially in the moments where our heads touched. It was somewhat similar to when I would tease Sookie's lips and clit before entering her, but it was more. Maybe because it was new, or because it was another dick against mine, but whatever the reason I never wanted it to end.

Too soon, he released our cocks. He gently brought one leg between mine before working his other in between them so that he was now kneeling between my thighs. His hands began running up and down my legs, though they conveniently seemed to miss my aching cock on every pass. Every time he'd approach the tops of my thighs, my ass cheeks would clench a little in anticipation of his hands on my dick again. After the fourth or fifth time, I was ready to beg him to touch me. Just as my hips started to move of their own accord, Godric took pity on me and leaned forward to lick me from base to crown. I nearly leapt from the bed.

"Sookie, my dear, please come over here and straddle this gorgeous man's face. I want to try something, and I believe having you near will help soothe his nerves."

My lover obeyed without question as she quickly climbed to bring her delicious pussy right over my mouth. Her body faced forward and I had little doubt she was watching her maker driving me wild. Just before he took me into his hands again I heard the tell-tale sound of fangs puncturing skin, and suddenly there was a thick, cool liquid coating my cock and balls. It was strange, though not unpleasant, and yet I couldn't fathom why he'd coat my cock in blood.

"The blood will not only increase sensation, Eric, but it will help you maintain your erection longer without coming too soon," Godric explained as he began rubbing the blood into my skin.

"Cock ring a la blood?" I chuckled out a moan at the feel of him massaging me.

"Precisely," he snorted in return.

With some urging from me, Sookie lowered her body so that I could now begin licking her. I wanted her to feel as good as I did, and I certainly didn't want her feeling left out. I'd never be able to thank her enough for opening my eyes to new pleasures. Ones I definitely wouldn't have tried without her encouragement. Her breathy moans at my attention made my cock impossibly harder, and I nearly shouted when I felt Godric's mouth swallow down my dick to the hilt with no warning at all.

He wasn't kidding about increased sensations! I could honestly feel every bump on his tongue, each little ridge and imperfection creating the most amazing feeling against my cock. I'd never felt anything like it! I breathed out a few choice curse words, earning a chuckle from Godric that vibrated through my dick straight to my balls. My hips lifted without my permission, driving myself deeper into his throat.

I heard another crunch suddenly and felt the familiar sensation of more blood being dripped onto my cock, only this time it ran down between my ass cheeks as well. I felt Godric's finger sliding through the blood as if he were coating his fingertips. I never had time to ask his plans before one of his wet digits began probing my puckered hole.

"Wha?" I stuttered. My ass immediately clenched, trying to keep out the foreign sensation.

"Relax, Eric. The blood will keep it from hurting. I'd like you to at least let me try before you ask me to stop, but I'll stop whenever you ask," Godric promised, removing his mouth from my dick temporarily.

I reminded myself that I'd promised to try new things as I took several deep, calming breaths. His mouth encompassed me again the moment he'd stopped speaking, and his finger had stilled its forward progression while he awaited my answer.

"Go slow," I both begged and ordered.

Godric hummed his understanding around my dick causing me to moan as his finger began moving forward very slowly. It was an odd sensation – one that was both slightly painful and oddly arousing. Once he was inside me, the pain melted away and I only felt great pleasure. He seemed to be searching for something, not that I had any clue what. I continued to lap at Sookie's core, my fingers from one hand draped around her waist as I rubbed her clit in the same rhythm as my tongue. I knew Godric had found what he'd been searching for when he touched a spot within me I'd never known existed. The pure, all-encompassing pleasure I felt in that moment made me bark out a yell that made my ears ring.

"There it is," Godric purred with satisfied male pride, his mouth no longer wrapped around my throbbing cock.

He continued working that spot inside me, making me moan and plead. I'd never known something so wonderful existed! My dick ached to be touched, but I worried I'd come immediately with what Godric was doing to me. My hand that wasn't rubbing Sookie's clit grasped my thigh, the fingers digging into me almost painfully. I could feel Sookie's orgasm rapidly approaching, which was honestly a great thing! I wasn't sure how much longer I'd be able to focus on her. I was barely doing a passable job now as it was. I could feel myself getting closer to coming too, even though my dick still wasn't being touched. I brought my thumb and pointer finger to surround Sookie's clit and on the next lick I pinched her firmly, kicking off her screaming orgasm. She loved it when I pinched her just before she reached her peak; she said it always made her come hard enough to see stars.

Sookie slumped forward slightly, her head and hands resting on my lower abdomen right near my cock. I prayed silently that she'd begin sucking it, but after several long minutes she pulled herself up and climbed off me, much to my displeasure! Before I knew what was happening, Godric and Sookie worked together to angle me so I was more diagonal across the bed; my feet were dangling off in one corner while my head rested flat on the other. Sookie positioned herself behind my head and asked for my hands, which she immediately wound with hers.

Godric, bless his heart, had never stopped working that magic spot inside me.

"What's happening?" I choked out hoping at least one of them would answer me.

"Shh," Sookie cooed. "We're about to make you feel amazing, honey. You trust us, don't you?"

I craned my head back and looked up into my vampire's eyes. "Absolutely," I breathed, hoping she could see the sincerity in my eyes.

She gathered my hands into one of hers before bringing her free hand to rest against the side of my face, the fingers slowly dancing underneath my chin. "Good," she smiled at me then; that soft, heart melting smile that I've only ever seen on her face while she looked at me.

I couldn't love her more if I tried.

My attention was brought back to Godric when he hit that spot in a way that make me yell out as my hips thrust off the bed. Whatever he'd just done, he _needed_ to do it again. NOW. Holy fuck, that was incredible. I begged for more and was rewarded by a very pleased chuckle from the man. I couldn't find the sense to be embarrassed about begging though, because I'd never felt anything more amazing. My cock was freely leaking now. I watched in amazement as it twitched and spit, and I wondered if I'd just somehow come. Must be my face showed my confusion because suddenly Godric was explaining.

"Have you never been so aroused, Eric, that your dick weeps the way it is now?" I shook my head no, fearing how my voice would sound. "That is a true shame," he tutted.

"I didn't just come?" I finally got out after several deep breaths and failed attempts.

"No," he shook his head. "This is only pre-cum. It does, however, mean that you are very close. Not much effort will be required to push you over the edge."

Fuck, I could have told him that.

"Not much effort at all," he said absently as my cock forced another small stream from its tip.

Now that I didn't have Sookie's pleasure as a distraction, I was forced to process my own. I wasn't sure how much longer I could last, even though I had no way to jerk my cock (since my vampire was still holding my hands hostage) and it seemed that no one else was going to. But even without direct stimulation, I could feel my balls tightening as that tell-tale feeling in the pit of my stomach increased. Just as I was about to warn them about my impending release, Godric pulled his fingers from me.

 _I'm man enough to admit I whined a little._

 _Okay, A LOT._

 _Whatever._

"I'd like to try something else, Eric," Godric said still kneeling between my opened legs as he inched closer to me. "If you want me to stop at any point, say so and I will immediately."

I gave him a jerky nod since I knew I was incapable of speech. I watched as he bit into his palm, the blood pooling for a moment, before he took his own very erect cock into it. I'd never found male masturbation sexy before (unless I was watching myself, of course), but I couldn't tear my gaze away from Godric as he stroked himself. His eyes were barely open as he looked longingly at my dick and ass. Even though vampires had no need for breath, he was panting and grunting and I found myself more than a little flattered that I aroused him so. He only touched himself for a few seconds, but I knew in that moment the images he'd provided would stay with me throughout my existence.

When he stopped moving over himself and took a steadier grip on his cock, I wanted to beg him to continue. I wanted to beg him to finish himself off, to come all over me. I was shocked at how much I actually wanted that, but as I felt the blunt head of him at my opening, any thought ceased. I was scared, oddly curious, and more than a little turned on to know his cock would now replace his amazing fingers.

Godric was large, but nowhere near my size. For which I was supremely grateful, I would add. The sensation was foreign, but not necessarily unwelcomed as he began pushing his way in. The stretching was a bit uncomfortable and I soon began to tense. Sookie, thank goodness for her, immediately switched her position so that she was lying beside me while still holding my hands in one of hers. Her mouth was on mine before I could speak.

"Relax, honey," she breathed into my mouth between kisses. "Let him in. I promise you'll love it."

I comforted myself with the fact that if she was wrong, Godric had promised to stop. I hadn't known him for long at all, but I could tell he was a vampire of his word. So I forced myself to take a few deep breaths and then went back to kissing my beautiful Sookie. Her lips were soft and cool, her tongue slightly rougher but amazing as it wound with mine. Her free hand traced unknown patterns over my chest, and soon I felt myself honestly relaxing. Even when Godric pushed forward again, I didn't tense. I simply allowed myself to feel.

And feel I did.

Once he was past the tight muscle ring, the sensations changed completely. I wanted to keep him there forever! I still wasn't worried I'd suddenly go looking for men, but I knew I'd never turn down a night with Godric after this. Provided Sookie approved, of course. I felt full, but not uncomfortably so, as his hips moved forward more. I felt his hands under my knees and suddenly my legs were lifted as he pushed ahead again. When his thighs met the backs of mine, he let out a growl that I could feel in every cell in my body and I had to watch him.

I tore my lips from Sookie's as my gaze found the male between my legs. His head was tipped back, his mouth parted slightly while he panted quietly. His fangs were fully down and rested just atop the bottom lip, though he seemed to have bitten down on one side as a tiny trail of blood leaked down his chin. His fingers were gripping me quite tightly, probably hard enough to leave marks, but it wasn't overly painful and was incredibly erotic. The thought that being inside me was nearly unhinging a male of his age was a heady thing. I felt powerful, and very sexy.

"Are you alright, Eric," Godric ground out as his eyes found mine. His voice sounded like gravel being dragged over silk.

"Yes. More than," I whispered with a small nod.

"I need to move now," he moaned.

I clenched around him slightly to tell him I was ready. The growl the resulted went straight to my still hard cock. I ached to touch it, to stroke it lightly. I didn't want to come yet, though I knew I might not have a choice. Even with the change in sensations and position, I'd not only remained hard, but right on the edge. I was dying to finish but I didn't want this to end. Who ever thought I'd enjoy something like this so much?

A moment later Godric started to move and all rational thought abandoned me. My eyes rolled back and a strangled grunt escaped my lips as his thick head grazed over that spot his fingers had found. What he'd done with his fingers had been incredible, a sensation I'd never known I'd been missing, but this… this was indescribable.

"Again," I begged as I clenched around him, trying to hold him inside.

"Eric," he gasped sharply. "If you continue doing that, we'll be done before we really get started."

Huh. Guess he was as turned on as I was. I was all the more aroused for it, too.

He began moving in earnest then. He was still being careful not to hurt me, but was going at a pace and strength that made my toes curl and my stomach muscles twitch. I begged them to touch my cock, to let me touch it – something! But they shushed me and told me to enjoy. I was, for fuck's sake. But I honestly thought I was going to explode! My cock twitched with nearly every thrust of Godric's hips and it spat small ribbons of cum with almost every jerk.

"I'm very close," Godric warned as his pumping increased in speed and force.

I thanked every god I knew, because I was barely hanging on. I told them how close I was as well and chuckled when Godric swore out what sounded like a prayer of thanks in a language I'd never heard.

"Watch him, Eric," Sookie said quietly in my ear, her eyes trained on her maker. "He's so very close. You can tell by the set of his jaw and the fierce determination in his eyes. And you feel that, right there?" She asked as his hips flexed in a rhythm that was slightly off and very jerky. "That means that every time he moves, he's about to come. Every single inch his cock moves inside you is threatening to break his control."

" _Oh god!"_ I groaned, knowing I couldn't last much longer at all. Whether it was her words or the look of Godric as he fucked me, I couldn't' say. "Please, Godric. Touch me. I'm so fucking close!"

"YES!" he roared as his hand wrapped around my cock.

I was so wet from my arousal that it felt as if he'd doused his hand in lotion before gripping me. I slid through his grasp effortlessly and nearly sobbed the first time he twisted a little on the up stroke.

"Don't stop, please!" I begged pitifully before an obscenely loud moan rumbled past my lips. "So good," I breathed to no one and everyone.

A moment later Godric's thrusts became extremely off-timed. I understood that motion all too well. It was exactly what happened to me right before I erupted. I wasn't going to complain though, because between the way he was working my cock, the feel of his head brushing that magical spot on every movement, and the sheer look of rapture on his face… I was done.

My stomach muscles locked down, my ass lifted from the bed, and my balls tightened as if gripped in a vice. I bellowed out a warning along with several curses just as my cock began to spurt. The first shot went up and over my head, much of it landing across my torso as it fell from the air. My whole body tensed and I lost my hearing and most of my sight for a moment as I continued to coat my chest and stomach with my release.

The first thing I heard again was Godric's inhuman roar. Next I heard the windows rattling from the force of it. As much as I loved my Sookie, I wasn't sure I'd ever seen anything sexier than the look on her maker's face as he came. He was still lightly working my cock, his head thrown back, his fangs longer than I thought possible as he worked himself with his other hand and shot his load onto me adding to my own. It was a sight to behold, for sure. And as the last of his tremors stopped, he let out a growl that threatened to make me hard all over again.

Before I could speak, my vampire's lips were on mine. She poured every ounce of love and pride she had for me into that kiss, and I'm not ashamed to say it made my eyes sting. I could feel Godric gently lowering my legs, his hands trailing up and down them in a lover's stroke. I felt cared for, cherished and loved by these two amazing creatures.

"Thank you, Eric," Sookie breathed into my mouth after several minutes.

"For what?" I snorted, genuinely curious what she could be thanking me for.

"For trusting me. For trusting my maker. For loving me enough to try something completely outside your comfort zone. I'm so very happy you're mine, Eric," she gushed.

"I love you, Sookie Stackhouse," I smiled as I wrapped my newly freed arms around her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Yes, thank you for tonight, Eric," Godric offered as he came to lie beside me. "It was one of the most remarkable nights of my existence."

I chuckled at that. "It's definitely in my top five!" I agreed with a yawn.

As tired as I was, I didn't want to sleep after having sex twice now without a shower. The three of us shuffled to the bathroom and entered the large shower stall Sookie had recently installed. We took turns washing each other, stealing kisses in between. It wasn't for the purpose of arousal – just for a sense of connection, it seemed. After what had transpired between us this night, we all seemed to need the reassurance of closeness.

As I trudged naked to the kitchen to grab a quick snack (since the pizza box had been stepped on at some point), Sookie and Godric cleaned up the room and changed the sheets. I laughed loudly and nearly choked upon hearing Sookie exclaim I'd painted the wall behind the headboard with cum. I figured she could grumble all she wanted, it was their fault I nearly blew the head of my dick off when I came.

I was still chuckling when I walked back into the bedroom.

"Call me if you should need anything, dear one," I heard Godric say as he embraced my girl.

I was more than slightly disturbed to see him dressed.

"You're leaving?" I gasped, shocked at how upset I was at the idea.

"I don't want to intrude on anymore of your time this night, Eric. I worry I'll overstay my welcome," he explained as he walked toward me.

When his arms opened for an embrace, I didn't hesitate.

"Please stay," I whispered into his hair. "If you leave right now, it'll make what just happened between us feel dirty. And I don't want that. I don't want to ruin something that was so beautiful."

He squeezed me slightly tighter for a moment before pulling back to smile softly at me. "As you wish."

Without another word he backed away, grabbed me by the hand and led me to the bed. He stripped himself before I could blink and motioned for me to climb in next to Sookie as she settled herself. The room was light-tight, so I had no fears for their safety. In the next moment, Godric was gone and I could hear him securing the house for the day. Before I could get my woman properly snuggled into my chest he returned.

With a huge grin, the ancient vampire dove from the front of the room and landed on the bed with a great bounce. Sookie and I laughed hysterically at his antics as we rode out the aftershocks of his landing. He wriggled around until he could position himself in almost the exact same way as his child, sighing deeply as his head came to rest on my chest. I placed a lingering kiss to both their foreheads, gave them each a little squeeze, and closed my eyes with a contented smile painting my face.

I certainly hadn't expected tonight, but there wasn't a single moment I'd change.

I was _truly_ the luckiest man alive. I drifted off to sleep hoping they'd agree to turn me so that I could look forward to endless nights like this.

 _ **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

 _ **Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed this journey.**_

 _ **Updates on my other stuff coming soon – I pinky promise!**_

 _ **Love and hugs to all!**_

 _ **Jen**_


End file.
